


Pack House

by LilFelber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFelber/pseuds/LilFelber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek runs the Pack House, home of San Francisco's number one Cabaret and Burlesque show. Lydia and Jackson sing, Allison, Boyd, and Liam are in the band, while Erica, Isaac, Malia, Danny, and others dance. Stiles and Scott? Oh they are just normal college students who want a night out and get a lot more. </p><p>The Burlesque/Cabaret/Bar AU that no-one asked for. </p><p>No beta, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show a little more...

Welcome to Pack House, San Francisco's number one Cabaret and Burlesque show. Your host, owner, and piano player extraordinaire is Mr. Derek Hale, but he's asked me to give you the rundown of the staff and performers.

The Pack House Cabaret and Burlesque Club's staff keep it ready to serve. Our bar is staffed by a handful of revolving bartenders and cocktail waitresses overseen by our bar manager Laura and our front of house manager Cora. You'll meet Kira at the door and be kept safe by our trusted security Jordan and Braeden.

Our band is lead by guitarist Allison Argents, with Vernon Boyd on the drums, Liam Dunbar on the saxophone, Mason Hewitt on the trumpet, Matt Daehler on the trombone, and Heather Jones on the bass guitar.

On stage the dance ensemble includes: Erica Reyes, Hayden Romero, Malia Tate, Brett Talbot, Theo Raeken, Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey, and the twins Ethan and Aiden Carver.

And taking center stage: Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore.

Now you've seen what we have to offer, you willing to take the plunge?

\--------------------------

"Alright guys…"

"Derek!"

"Right, sorry Cora," Derek said with a sigh. "Alright people, tonight was great. The show went smoothly and we finally have a full band, thank you Liam for bringing us Mason. I have a few notes on the show but nothing drastic. So can Lydia and Jackson, Allison, and the twins all stay behind. Everyone else is good to go."

A few quick goodbyes, a note to the twins to stop switching places ("Yes Ethan I can tell the difference." "No Aiden, I don't care that you think you can do it better." "No you aren't Aiden, your Ethan. I know because that stupid tattoo that Danny made you get."), and one overly grateful college dropout showing his appreciation for a job ("Seriously, I can work all the time. Like ALL THE TIME") and Derek was ready for the headache that was his talented star couple.

"So which one of you wants to tell me what's going on?" he said as he settled behind his desk, shuffling a few bills he didn't want to look at out of the way.

When no one spoke after a few moments Derek looked up at the three people in his office. Allison, gorgeous, talented, Disney princess meets jazz guitar playing Allison, was hiding an amused smile by biting her lip and looking around Derek's office like it was the most interesting place she had ever been… the same office she was in every day. Jackson had his arms crossed; his muscles tense, as he stared at his singing partner turned girlfriend turned wife. Lydia was the only one who seemed confused, but Derek knew better than that. She was the smartest person he knew and an amazing singer on top of it all, and he hated it when she played clueless.

"Derek, I have no idea what you are talking about…" She finally said as she sank onto the couch in the corner of his office.

"Right, so can you explain to me why you missed your cue on 'I won't say I'm in love'?" Derek said with a small grin.

"I did not miss my.."

"Actually you did," Allison interrupted. "Not by much, but you had to scrap a few steps and you know it."

Lydia shot Allison a betrayed look, which was counter with a roll of the eyes. Jackson's smirk was cut short by Derek.

"Don't go thinking I didn't notice you skipping a chorus in 'Run Away with Me'. It's a good thing Allison is so good at controlling the band or you'd have really screwed the show." Derek caught each of the couple's eyes in turn and asked again, "Tell me what's going on?"

Lydia sighed "Fine, but it's no big deal."

Jackson gave her a shocked look "Well, it's kind of a big deal."

"As I was saying, it's not a big deal. Jackson and I have decided to start a family and I was ovulating so it was time to try." Lydia said this in a casual tone that made it seem like she was discussing a grocery list, not trying to have a kid and getting it on backstage of his club. "We'll try to schedule our attempts better in the future."

Derek didn't say anything for a minute and then looked at Allison who busted out laughing as soon as they made eye contact. With an exasperated sigh Derek let his head fall into his hands.

"So Jackson cut a song short and you were late getting on stage, because you were banging backstage? Of course you were, because everyone here has sex back stage."

"Seriously, if I had a dollar for every time I've walked in on Danny and Ethan or Erica and Boyd …" Allison said with a chuckle.

"Look Derek, we're sorry. It won't happen again… hopefully." Jackson said with a shrug.

"I hate you both, you know that right? If you didn't feel the seats every night I'd kick you both out," Derek's threat was met with amused looks and eye rolls all around.

"Alright, get out of here. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

As the three young performers filed out, Derek just shook his head. This was his life apparently.

\----------------------------

Scott was not in a good mood, which Stiles totally understood. I mean, yeah the guy had a mid-term in a few days in one of his gross dissection classes (seriously, who thinks it's cool to dissect a pig and learn it's muscle's names? Apparently Stiles' best friend) and maybe he was supposed to work at the vet clinic in the morning (who picks up a shift at 7am on a Sunday morning? Once again, apparently Scott)… but neither of those are reasons to be mad at Stiles. They had made plans weeks ago to go out tonight to celebrate Stiles turning in the first part of the senior thesis.

Stiles had been invited to a bar he'd never heard of for a show a classmate of his was in. Erica, who he had a frenemies meets partner-in-crime relationship had slipped him a flyer to somewhere called Pack House and told him she'd comp him tickets if he'd come. He'd negotiated for two free drinks each for Scott and him for giving up their night of drunkenness at their normal bar (just because it has cheap drinks, and dirty bathrooms, and a shady clientele, and an Uber won't pick you up from there doesn't mean it's a dive bar).

Erica's one requirement was that she got approve their outfits for the evening, apparently the club had a strict dress code and she didn't want her tickets and drinks to go to waste on them not being able to get in. Stiles had agreed, expecting her to tell them to wear jeans and a clean shirt, but what she had in mind was… well, it was on a whole other level. When Erica had arrived with two garment bags over his shoulder he had been surprised. Apparently she had raided the cast's wardrobes to find them appropriate attire, guessing at sizes and doing a pretty good job at it.

Stiles was surprised but please with the final results. Dark, slim fit slacks had been paired with a emerald green shirt (apparently the color brought out his eyes), a charcoal vest and black jacket layered over the shirt and black dress shoes that were polished enough to reflect Stiles' astonished face. She had gelled his normally floppy hair into a something that looked effortless and flawless and then sprayed some cologne on his neck. Scott stood nearby, still pouting, wearing a fitted blue suit and white shirt, his own hair gelled and slicked back. Once they were dressed, she'd threatened both boys not to mess up the clothes before they got to the club or she would "rip their throats out with her teeth". Stiles wouldn't put it past her.

It had been two hours and a few pre-show drinks at home, and now the boys were stepping out of the Uber and onto the curb outside the club.

"Wow… this is nice" mutter Scott as they both stared up at the club. It was a large building that looked more like a theater than a bar. The sign read "Performing tonight: The Siren of San Francisco" and a picture of a beautiful strawberry-blond haired women with bright green eyes. There was already a line outside and Scott moved to join the end. Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, Erica said just talk to security and they'd let us skip."

"Well then talk to security, because I'm not. She looks scary as hell." Scott said as he waved his hand towards the fierce looking black woman standing at the front of the line. She was currently arguing with a group of college guys wearing shorts, jeans, and an assortment of graphic tees, polos, and button downs. Stiles approached her slowly.

"…I don't think you know who I am." One of the frat bros said.

"And I don't particularly care," the woman replied. "The Pack House has strict dress code of pants, button down shirt, and a jacket for all gentlemen. Unfortunately you and your friends are not in compliance so we will not be able to let you in."

"Look you uptight bitch, I…" before he had time to finish the sentence, the woman had him pinned to the ground, her heel on his back. Another bouncer, this one a tall, brown haired man, stepped between them and the guy's friends.

"I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'm going to let you go with an apology and not call the cops on you." The woman was smiling, her black clothes barely wrinkled.

"I'm not apologizing to anyone."The guy shrieked. Stiles just shook his head, this wasn't going to end well.

"I think you are." The woman twisted the guy's hand making him cry out again.

"Braeden, you know we aren't supposed to hurt the guests," the other bouncer said, although from his tone Stiles doubted he meant it.

"Ugh, fine." The woman, Stiles thought the man called her Braeden, released the floored college student and gave him a light kick to the ass when he started to get up. "You boys hurry along. If I see you again tonight, I won't let my friend stop me."

The boys scattered around Stiles and Scott as they moved towards the door.

The male bouncer looked both of them over once before nodding to the line. "Sorry guys, no matter how well dressed you are, you still got to wait in line with everyone else."

"Yeah, um sorry. Erica actually told us to talk to someone at the door?" Stiles said nervously.

"The man's expression changed quickly and he extended his hand. "So you're the two Erica told us to watch out for."

"I guess we are," Stiles said with a smile. He indicated toward the scurrying figures turning the corner. "You guys get douche bags like that in here a lot?"

The man chuckled "Not that much, and never more than once. Kids who think we serve Coors Light by the bucket and Jagger shots."

Stiles made a face "Ugh, you'd think people would have realized what good alcohol is by the time they're in college. I'm more a Sapphire and Tonic man myself."

Jordan's smile widened "I'm Jordan. Any drinker of Gin and friend of Erica's is a friend of mine."

Stiles and Scott shook his hand, introduced themselves, and followed him inside. Braeden gave them each a nod before returning to the line. Jordan led them to a ticket booth where a pretty Asian girl sat.

"Kira, these are Erica's friends."

The girl smiles sweetly at each "Hey guys, glad you could join us. Erica gave me some drink tickets for each of you so it looks like your lucky day!" She stamped each their hands and handed them two drink tickets each.

"Kira honey, can you give them a couple extra tickets each? This one drinks Gin!" Jordan patted Stiles on the back enthusiastically.

Kira let out a burst of laughter, "Of course you would find the only other Gin drinker in this place." She pulled out a couple more drink tickets. "Jordan is the only one who works here who can drink that pine water. You better be careful, he may fall in love with you."

"Wouldn't be the first time alcohol has led to hot men falling in love with me," Stiles said with a laugh. "If you have a break, we can compare Gins later."

Jordan nodded with a laugh and moved back towards the door. Kira waved the boys off as more costumers came in and the two took a look at the place. Velvet curtains covered a decent sized stage and a band was tuning up nearby. Small tables dotted the club, which was about three quarters full. Stiles was glad they had listened to Erica about the clothes, because everyone else was dressed as well or better than them. Stiles elbowed Scott who was finally smiling and motioned to the bar. This was going to be a very good night.


	2. The Show must Go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott enjoy the show at Pack House... really that's it. More about everyone later.
> 
> Songs and routines are linked in the end notes.

Erica was finishing with her make-up when she caught site of Cora in the mirror. Cora being in the dressing room in and of its self wasn’t strange, but normally at this time of night the Front of House Manager would be talking to regulars, making sure all the guests were taken care of, and not backstage. Erica turned as the youngest Hale approached her with a smile.

“And what do we owe the pleasure of your company to tonight?” Erica said with a grin on her very red lips.

Cora bent over the makeup table and checked her hair in the mirror. “Well I had to speak with Derek about something, but I thought I’d let you know that your two friends showed up.”

“Thanks!” Erica replied. “How’d they look? If they got anything on those clothes, I’ll…”

“I know, I know! You’ll ‘rip out their throats with your teeth’” Cora said with a smirk. “You should really get a new threat dear. But anyway, they looked good to be honest. Kira keeps staring at the one with the crooked jaw line.”

“That would be Scott. I really only know Stiles but apparently Scott’s his best friend and they can barely function separately.”

“So what the deal with you and the other one?” Cora asked.

“Me and Stiles? Nothing, you know I like my men talk, dark, and quiet.” Erica stood and moved to her rack of clothes. “Stiles really doesn’t fit that description. Plus I’m about 90% sure he likes boys.”

“Who likes boys?” said a voice from across the room.

“Seriously Danny, as soon as I say something about someone being gay you perk up.” Erica said as the tall Hawaiian man walked over.

“Well, not all of us can date Boyd, so I’ll take what I can get. So spill.”

“I have a couple friends here tonight to see the show. I’m going to invite them to the party after so don’t worry, you’ll get a chance to meet them.”

“At least now I have a reason to go that isn’t DDing for the band,” Danny said, his face all dimples.

* * *

Stiles and Scott had found a table in the middle of the room, with a good view of the stage, and were on their second drink by the time the show started. Erica hadn’t said much about the show, just that there would be singing and dancing. Anything would be a change compared to the juke box or bad DJ’s he was used to.

“So, you still mad at me Scotty boy?”

“Stiles, for the last time, I’m not mad. I just don’t understand why we couldn’t do this another time?”

“Because my dearest darling friend, tonight I got free tickets and drinks. Any other time I’m pretty sure it’s like 30 bucks just to walk in here.”

Scott opened his mouth to say something when a trumpet wailed loudly, the band picking up the beat a few seconds later. A dark haired girl with a guitar hanging from her shoulder stepped up to a microphone. She had wide eyes, a flirty smile, and her sleeveless black shirt showed tattoo covered arms.

“Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, I’d like to welcome you to the Pack House.” A splattering of applause filled the room and the woman went on. “Without further ado, it’s my pleasure to introduce your host for the evening, our owner and piano player extraordinaire. Derek Hale!”

The spot that had been fixed on the girl went out as a low light lit up a single figure on stage. He was wearing a dark suit, with a white shirt, and open color, a fedora set coked on his head and dark stubble ghosted across his face in a perfect 5 o’clock shadow. He looked up and smiled at the applause that came with his introduction.

“Now I know I’m not the main attraction folks, and you’ll get to see the girls and boys soon. But I thought I might start off tonight with something a little classic. Would any of you mind?” He looked at the band which started up quickly as he crooned into the microphone,

_“How lucky can one guy be_   
_I kissed her and she kissed me_   
_Like the fella once said,_   
_Ain't that a kick in the head?”_

As Derek continued doing his Dean Martin impersonation, Stiles leaned over to Scott. “You aren’t going to see this as the Dirty Whale?”

“Hey the Whale is a perfectly fine bar,” Scott said. After an incredulous look from Stiles he rolled his eyes and caved. “Ok it’s a shit bar, but it’s cheap and sense we are both in college cheap is good.”

Stiles shrugged and went back to watching the man on stage, who had been joined by four girls in black dresses, one of which he recognized. Erica had her wild blond hair slicked back but he would know those red lips and wild eyes anywhere. He pointed her out to Scott, but he was watching the girl with the guitar who had spoken earlier.

The man on stage wrapped up his song with a final “Ain’t Love a Kick in the Head?!” and earned the loudest applause yet. He was smiling broadly and bowed his head. “And now on with the show!”

* * *

Lydia watched form backstage as the twins finished their routine (a great dance duet based on baseball players) and smiled as she felt hands slide around her waist. She leaned back into her husband embrace and giggled as he kissed her neck.

“Careful Jax, you’ll mess up your makeup” she said with a laugh.

“Please, like I need makeup to look good,” he grinned down at her.

“Shows going well tonight, don’t you think?”she asked as she turned to face him.

“Yeah sure, why do you ask?” he replied curiously.

“No reason I guess, just interesting that Derek pulled the opening for the Dean Martin song, he doesn’t normally like being center stage.”

"Well, it is his club so I guess he can do what he wants. He hasn’t done that song for a while though,” Jackson said with an off look on his face. “I think the last time was when he was dating Jennifer.”

Lydia nodded and pulled him out of the wings. The twins would be done soon and would need to exit this way. “That’s what I was thinking. He normally only sings when he is with someone. And as far as I know he is single still.”

“Well, good for him. He gets grouchy when he isn’t getting laid,” he replied as he starting going through the rack to find his next outfit. “The crowd seemed into it and they always love the twin’s routines. Plus they loved my first song.”

“They always love your first song. Who doesn’t love Danny Boy?

He shrugged, “Well it’s nice to have a full house.”

“We always have a full house here and you know it,” she replied and turned her back to him. “Can you finish zipping me up? I’m on next.”

He did as told and placed another kiss on her neck. “Knock’em dead Siren.”

She smiled and moved behind the curtain that would part to reveal her. The twins song finished and the crowd applauded as she took a few steadying breathes. The thrill she always got right before she went on ran through her. What had been a part time singing gig a few years ago had turned into a full time profession and one she did well. She had met her husband and most of her friends in this club. It was more of her home than where her family lived now.

When the opening notes to her first song played and the curtains parted, she glided forward. Her strawberry blond hair gently curled and an emerald green silk gown floated around her. She took a breath and let the music flow out of her. The easy notes of Corinne Bailey Rae came forth with clarity and calm.

_“Just like a star across my sky,_   
_Just like an angel off the page…”_

The lights faded as she sang and two low spots lit her from below. She loved singing this song; it was simple and beautiful and fit her voice well. She made her way through the song and finished softly to a roar of applause.

“Thank you all so much for being here tonight! My names Lydia Martin and I am just so happy your all here with us this evening.” she said as she walked along the stage, stopping near the band. “You know, I’m about to celebrate my third anniversary here at Pack House, and none of us could do it without a great crowd like you!”

“Before I sing my next song, I want to introduce out band, aren’t they great?!” Another round of applause followed. “You all met Derek earlier who plays piano when he isn’t hogging my spot light” She waved her hand at the owner as he ran his fingers up and down the keys.

“On bass guitar, we have Ms. Heather Jones!” A quick bass solo from the .

“Our horn section with Liam Dunbar on saxophone, Mason Hewitt on trumpet, and Matt Daehler on trombone,” the three young men stood and played a short riff.

“On drums, the one and only Vernon Boyd!” Lydia indicated at her tall quiet friend as he played for a moment.

“And ladies and gentle men! Our band leader and my best friend, on lead guitar Allison Argent!” Allison steps out and plays a short guitar solo that has the crowd cheering. “Without these guys and gals we wouldn’t be able to put on this show, so let’s give them all one more round of applause.”

As the crowd cheers for the band Lydia moves back center stage. “So like I said, I’ll be celebrating three years here at Pack House soon and I wanted to sing for you the song I used to audition here. It’s by a British artist that I’m a little bit in love with… don’t tell my husband though.”

“So Ladies and Gents, this is V.V. Browns ‘Shark in the Water’”

_“Sometimes I get my head in dilly_   
_Feeling so lost, ticking you off_   
_Now boy, you know me well_   
_Said I’m that kind of feeling_   
_That kind of soft, that kind of silly_   
_But when I’m in doubt, I open my mouth_   
_And words come out, words come out like_

_Baby, there’s a shark in the water_   
_There’s something underneath my bed_   
_Oh, please believe I said_   
_Baby, there’s a shark in the water_   
_I caught them barking at the moon_   
_Better be soon”_

* * *

Stiles had watched the woman on stage, who had called herself Lydia, sing her second song. “Shark in the Water” was one of his favorite and no one knew it. If he wasn’t thoroughly into dude he would have fallen in love with her in a heartbeat. He might have fallen despite his interest in men. She thanked the crowd and moved on.

Stiles was loving the show, each act different and interesting. After the opening act, Erica had come out to dance a sexy ballroom number with a tall male dance with piercing eyes and had been followed by a male singer performing Danny Boy. Then twins dancing as baseball players and Lydia’s two songs. The male singer (Stiles thinks he’s name was Jackson maybe) came out next and brought two of the male dancers out to sing with him. Another pair of dancers came out and did a high energy hip-hop routine, followed by five guys dancing to Michael Jackson. Jackson reappeared for third time and then two girls rolled out on bicycles to do a routine to Run the World by Beyonce. Lydia came back out to sing a cover of Bad Blood before being joined by Jackson to sing a duet.

Stiles had finished his third gin & tonic and used his last drink ticket when the waitress walked by. Scott passed his over too, asking for the same craft beer he’d been drinking all night. Stiles’s phone dinged with a text message form Erica.

_“Party after the show, if you leave or get too drunk before I see you… teeth!”_

Stiles smiled at the text and showed it to Scott who chuckled as their drinks arrived at the table. He was about to ask the waitress how much longer the show went on when the band leader stepped up to the microphone again.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming out this evening. To wrap up our show tonight, we are going to take you south of border. We hoped you enjoyed your evening and remember everyone is part of the Pack here.”

Stiles then watched as the entire ensemble came to stage to perform a routine that somehow combined latin dance with hip-hop, salsa with krunking. Stiles smiled through the entire performance and cheered with the crowd. He definitely had a new favorite club and he was sure he owed Erica at least four favors after tonight, but it was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a big fan of So You Think You Can Dance so most of the dance routines are my favorites from there. Enjoy them and the music!
> 
> Derek’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyNy2K9r934
> 
> Erica and Brett’s routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5yYPzN1aIo
> 
> Jackson’s first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfRielL3Q94
> 
> Twins routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guARy6iM-dM 
> 
> Lydia’s first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvH9Ccqk5qc 
> 
> Lydia’s second song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPQlxHWsemI 
> 
> Jackson, Danny, and Isaac’s song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AKMEfdjp44
> 
> Malia and Theo’s routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EiHAU5zzRo
> 
> Danny, Isaac, Brett, and Twins routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKbOfX9HY8c
> 
> Jackson’s third song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbfpW0pbvaU 
> 
> Malia and Hayden’s Routine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly64W4J6r48
> 
> Lydia’s third song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s44whB4w1Jw
> 
> Lydia and Jackson’s duet: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIvmlWVJQxE
> 
> Closing number: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNdOhnwI-l0


End file.
